


Just What Happened?

by Cascalence



Series: All About How The World Changed [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the research, Background Bobby/Rufus/Crowley, Demon Deals, Devil traps, Did I mention research?, Full out Destiel shenanigans and angst, M/M, Not really RST at all, Research, Semi RST, Sexual Tension, UST and RST?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: Dean and Cas seem to resolve one issue, only for another to crop up?  And what's up with Bobby and Crowley's strange expressions?  And can they figure out what the heck happened to start all of this?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sighanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanide/gifts).



> I apologize it took so long to update. Life happens, ya know?

Dean wasn’t answering his phone the following morning, so Sam and Gabe had gotten into Gabe’s sedan and headed over to pick up Dean first.

When Castiel answered the door, dressed with a flannel barely covering his thighs, Sam bit out a quick, “We’re heading over to the Bobby’s, see you guys there,” before scurrying off to the car before he could see more of his future brother-in-law than he wanted.

Gabe was staring at the now-closed front door as Sam put on his seat belt.  “…Wow.  I’m guessing it was angry make-up sex,” he commented.

“Uhg, Gabe!  I don’t wanna think about our brothers having sex.  Especially not mine,” he said, as Gabriel got the car moving finally.  “…But okay, angry, probably.  And less of make-up, since they weren’t together, and more like…getting together, I guess.  …This actually isn’t good.  They’ll need to talk, and it’ll be distracting them from research until they do,” he added.

“We’ve got over two and a half weeks to save your brother’s eternal soul, Sammich,” Gabe said, reaching over and taking his hand, giving a squeeze.  He flashed Sam a quick, small, warm smile.  “It’ll be alright,” he told him quietly.

Sam could only squeeze Gabe’s hand in return, appreciating how well Gabriel was doing, given all he’d been going through.

“I love you, you know?” he said suddenly.  It got a real smile and a small laugh out of Gabriel.

“I hope so, or things might get a little awkward, what with me wearing this ring,” Gabriel said.  He was smiling and quiet a moment, and the smile slowly faded before he whispered out, “I love you too, Sam.  So much.”  The squeeze he gave Sam’s hand was almost painful, but Sam held on just as tight, without complaint.  He wanted Gabriel to know he’d do all he could to stay with him.

\---

When they got to Bobby’s, Rufus was the one to let them in with a gruff word of greeting, before silently gesturing for them to follow him.  He led them to the basement where Bobby was standing directly outside the circle of the devil’s trap, with Crowley standing just inside it.  They were staring at each other, and there was a strange expression on Bobby’s face…and a stranger look in the demon’s eyes.

“…Bobby?” Sam spoke.  Bobby snapped out of it and turned, looking at his guests.

“Where’s your brothers?” he asked gruffly.

Sam and Gabe looked at each other.  “Uhh…they’re busy.  Canoodling,” Gabe said, looking at Bobby with a half shrug.

“…Idjits.  Alright, well, back to researching, you two,” Bobby barked out, gesturing for them to go back upstairs.

“Bobby, don’t keep them out of the loop.  We need them in the know here,” Rufus suddenly spoke up.

Bobby shot him a scowl, but it was Crowley that spoke up.  “The world I know…these two here are dead,” he said.  “See, the spell I cast gives me a sort of second sight.  And that sight tells me these chaps are no longer among the living,” he continued.

“That’s enough!” Bobby snapped at Crowley.

“Is…Bobby?  Rufus?  Is that true?” Sam spoke, looking between them.

“The truth?  We have no way of knowing, but…” Rufus trailed off, looking at Crowley, then Bobby.  “…Crowley wouldn’t lie to Bobby…to us.  Not about this, anyway,” he said.

Sam was confused, but he had a guess at what that exactly meant.  But then….

“Why?  Why do you want to change things back?” Sam asked suddenly, addressing Crowley.

“Because I had power.  Real power.  And if I can get things back to that point, I’ll have that power again,” Crowley said simply, an air of arrogance lacing through the words.

“Nothing a demon loves more than power.  Unless it’s the pain of others,” Bobby growled, stalking up the steps.  Crowley stared after him, that strange look in his eyes again.  Gabriel and Sam slowly followed, with Rufus taking up the rear as they headed back upstairs to get to researching.

\---

When Dean and Castiel showed up, over an hour later, it was clear they had made a poor attempt at talking and were pissed at each other.  They barely spoke to anyone, and especially not to each other, and took up opposite sides of the room.

Bobby didn’t say anything, which was almost surprising.  Though, if Sam was right, he had enough problems of his own.  Rufus however, wound up snapping two hours in.

“Alright, that’s it!  I don’t care who boned who, whether physically or emotionally!  You two suck it up and start working together, or I’m kicking all of you out of this house!” the older man snapped.

And thus, Dean and Cas started to work together, though it was still wrought with tension.  At least, however, it wasn’t permeating the entire room.

After dinner, Gabe wound up falling asleep against Sam’s side, book open wide in front of him.  Sam looked at him fondly after a funny little snore.  His eyes caught on the book in front of Gabriel after a moment and he tilted his head, starting to read.

An idea started to form.

“Bobby.  …I think there’s something we can do to find out what happened.  At the very least, it’ll give us a leg up on Crowley,” Sam said, looking up from the book to where the professor was sitting.

“Yeah?  Well, go on, boy,” he said.

“There’s a spell over here…on Gabriel’s lap.  I’m guessing this is how you summoned Crowley.  I’m thinking…maybe if we alter it, we could summon an angel, maybe,” Sam said.

Bobby was silent for a few moments, before Rufus piped in from a rocking chair by Bobby’s desk.  “You know, I’ve been looking into the angel angle.  And our boys here could be right, Bobby.  An Archangel…that’d have the power to do this,” he said.

Bobby shot a look at Rufus, and then Sam, like they were both crazy.  “Summoning an Archangel?  I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he spoke, tone incredulous.

“Then we go low on the totem pole.  You have one of those books of angel names, maybe?  We could…try for one listed as being low-rank,” Sam suggested.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Castiel suddenly spoke.  “As for angel names…Gabriel and myself were named after angels.  Mine was apparently the angel of Thursday…I don’t suppose that’s very high-ranking,” he piped in.

Gabriel, who apparently awoke during this discussion, snorted.  “You just wanna meet who you’re named after, baby bro,” he muttered sleepily, earning a snort and quiet chuckle from Dean as well.  Castiel’s response was a brief glare at Dean, before everyone looked to Bobby.

The old man was quiet for a bit longer before huffing a sigh and nodding.  “Alright.  Well, boy?  What’s your idea on how to alter that spell?” he asked.

“Okay, so get this,” Sam started, grabbing the book off Gabriel’s lap.


End file.
